


шаффл

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Shuffle Challenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: выборочные драбблы из условного авторского цикла gisho"shuffle", объединенного челленджем "включи плеер на рандом и напиши по тексту на песню"





	1. space oddity [dave bowie]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [come, writers and critics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989188) by [gisho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gisho/pseuds/gisho). 



1960-й. Джон впервые посещает Марс. Он еще долго будет привыкать к самой идее телепортации, но знает, что рано или поздно привыкнет — значит, это уже произошло. 

В 1985-м Джон и Лори бредут по поверхности Марса в первый и последний раз. Лори слишком поглощена ураганом эмоций, чтобы удивиться. Годами позже она вспомнит, каким прекрасным был Марс, и будет благодарна, что ей удалось его увидеть. 

На дворе 1962-й, и Джон приносит с собой пробы марсианских минералов для анализов НАСА. 

— Там нет жизни, — говорит он, — и никогда не было. 

Ученые выглядят разочарованными. 

В 1993-м Лори читает газету. Марсоход Объединенной Миссии на Марс, «Дружба», прислал фотографии чего-то похожего на огромную кучу разбитого стекла. НАСА в замешательстве. Лори думает позвонить на Мыс Канаверал и все объяснить.

В далеком будущем Джон исследует остатки космического корабля, найденного в войде между галактиками. На носу у него золотыми буквами написано «ПРИЗРАК». Джон улыбается. 

В 1938-м часовщик помогает сыну настроить телескоп на Марс. 

— Видишь? — говорит он. — У движения планет по орбитам есть свои законы. Все взаимосвязано. 

Сын кивает — и запоминает.


	2. high and dry [radiohead]

От яркости слепит глаза.

Вейдт терпеть не может телевидение. Раздражающее и иррациональное предубеждение, которое человек его уровня не должен себе позволять — однако же. Слишком ярко, слишком много пустой болтовни. Всякий раз оказываясь перед камерой, он не может избавиться от чувства, будто он пришпиленная бабочка под стеклом. (Конечно, он не позволяет себе показать это на публике.)

Весь мир смотрит на него. Ну или по крайней мере та его часть, что следит за сводками новостей. Достаточно внимательно следит. Вейдт изображает улыбку. Эта необходимая часть его плана намного важнее, чем укол сожаления о благороднейшей части себя, которую придется убить. Через год к этому времени расчлененный труп наследия Озимандиаса окажется в коробках для игрушек по всей Америке.

— Слухи верны, — провозглашает он интервьюеру, не обращая внимания на сухость во рту и легкое головокружение. — Меня зовут Эдриан Вейдт. 

Если он сбросит прежнюю маску, будет ли это иметь значение? Новая маска окажется еще лучше. Более убедительной.


	3. if you believe [our lady peace]

И вот перед ними простирается видение: мир. Сияние городов в гармонии, лучший мир, мир, у которого есть будущее. И видение это прекрасно.

Их мир, их будущее, только приди и возьми. Все в нем есть, все и для всех. Им нужно только закрыть глаза и сделать шаг.

Лори чудовищно устала. Она видела больше разрушений, чем душа человека может воспринять, и где-то посреди она просто закрылась. Отступила. Она ничего больше не может; новая жизнь, новая надежда — по ту сторону лжи. По эту же — надежды нет ни капли.

Дэниел был в ярости. Но и ярость иссякла, и все, что было с ней. Он сжимает кулаки и, ненавидя себя, соглашается — потому что больше ничего не остается. 

Роршах сильнее их всех. Он не поверит красочному видению даже перед лицом тьмы. Он не прогнется. 

Значит — сломается.


	4. viva la vida [coldplay]

Дорогая Гипатия Холлис!

Нам не выдалась возможность поговорить и никогда не выдастся, о чем я сожалею. Я хотел бы встретиться с тобой и объяснить все лично. Но, возможно, я не имею на это права. 

Тебе стоит знать, что у родителей есть тайны и что твоя мать — герой по имени Черный Ворон. Однако, они, наверное, тебе не говорили, что раньше были Шелковым Призраком и Ночной Совой. Когда-то я считал их близкими друзьями. Теперь у меня не осталось друзей. Наши пути разошлись пятнадцать лет назад. Возможно, мне стоит унести обстоятельства произошедшего с собой в могилу, надеясь, что они поступят так же — но такой конец был бы слишком милосердным. Хотя бы кто-то один должен знать правду. Джону все равно, и примерно через час мне будет все равно тоже. Но истина все еще важна. 

Спроси родителей, и они расскажут тебе правду. Такая тайна — тяжелая ноша, но я ни на секунду не сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь ее вынести. Ты очень сильная.

Моя забота о тебе — больше, чем ты думаешь, и в каком-то смысле всё, сделанное мною за последние пятнадцать лет, было ради тебя. Оставляю тебе лучший мир. 

Все мое состояние также отходит к тебе, но это не самое главное. Распорядись им по своему усмотрению. Самое главное — наша тайна. Иногда мир можно сделать лучше благодаря злодеянию. От этого зло не становится меньшим, а я заслуживаю гореть в аду — но вместо этого позорно сбегаю. Однако же, мир все равно стал лучше, чем прежде. 

Теперь это твой мир. Я сделал все, что мог, чтобы сохранить его столь прекрасным. Присматривай за ним для меня, Гипатия.

С уважением, 

~~Озимандиас~~  
Эдриан Вейдт


	5. thunder road [bruce springsteen]

Однажды утром на его пороге появляется Салли. Моргнув, Холлис с минуту смотрит на нее. На ней желтый костюм, волосы уложены, и выглядит она несчастной. 

— Холлис, — произносит она. — Заберешь меня отсюда?

— Салли...

— Знаю. Мы уже не дети. Мне нужно заниматься дочерью. Но она уже чертов Шелковый Призрак и может сама постирать свои вещи. Забери меня отсюда. 

Так он и поступает. Убирает прядь волос, упавшую ей на глаза с бегущими в уголках морщинками, усаживает в пятьдесят первый «Мустанг», который он реставрирует последнее время, — и они держат путь на запад. Она смеется, и ее волосы развеваются на ветру, а он едет даже слишком быстро и так неосторожен на поворотах, что она чуть не падает к нему на колени. Он не спрашивает, из-за чего ей вдруг так захотелось сбежать, не думает о прежних фантазиях, о том, как мужчины смотрели на нее и как она делала все, что другие пожелают. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы она была на двадцать лет моложе. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы они оба были на тридцать лет моложе — и тогда они могли бы быть юными любовниками, у которых впереди вся жизнь. Вместо этого они добираются до Чикаго, снимают комнату в мотеле и лежат на одной кровати, не прикасаясь друг к другу, и ему слышно, как ночью она плачет. 

Они возвращаются в Калифорнию спустя три дня — со стертыми ногами, сгоревшей кожей и осознанием своего возраста. Но они все равно чувствуют себя намного лучше.


	6. streets of philadelphia [bruce springsteen]

Рольф Мюллер исчез в 50-х. Нельсон Гарднер погиб в автокатастрофе в 74-м. 

Немногим позже двое мужчин, Вольфганг и Джастин, приобрели типовой домик в Филадельфии. Вольфганг был, по его словам, в отставке — он никогда не уточнял, от чего, — а Джастин занимался каким-то таинственным менеджментом в «Вейдт Интернешнл». Они жили очень тихо. Иногда выходили поужинать или ездили в Нью-Йорк на концерт. 

Однажды они пропали на три дня, а когда вернулись, Джастин тихо плакал. Старая мисс Уэллесли по соседству спросила, куда они ездили и что случилось. 

— В Мэн, — коротко ответил Вольфганг. — Навещали друга. — И, воздержавшись от дальнейших комментариев, проводил Джастина в дом. 

Если они и спорили, то слишком тихо, и их не было слышно из-за телевизора. 

— Я уже не знаю, — произнес Джастин в десять минут первого ночи. Закон Кина грохотал во всех новостях, и их разговор начался во время вечернего выпуска и только сейчас стал достаточно слышен. — Не знаю, кто я теперь. Я думал, что это было важно. Что я был хорошим парнем, который борется за правое дело. А теперь все это выглядит, словно...

Вольфганг ответил что-то, но слишком тихо. Последовал мягкий глухой звук.

Голос Джастина дрожал. 

— Думаю, да. Но все равно чувство, словно мы облажались. Если бы мы добились чего-то большего, были бы достаточно сильными...

— Тише. Все позади, — немного повысил строгий голос Вольфганг. — Ты не станешь себя винить. Я не позволю. 

— Я и не виню. Я просто хотел бы забыть. Совсем забыть. 

Когда тихие звуки перешли в стоны, мисс Уэллесли отняла стакан от стены и, потрясенная сама не зная чем, удалилась, чтобы налить себе выпить.

Они были дружелюбны с соседями, а Джастин был ужасно обаятелен. Но они ни с кем не водили дружбы. Эти двое держались отдельно от всех, и если соседи и задавались вопросами, то решили, что они привязались друг другу во времена, когда двум мужчинам было неположено любить, и с тех пор не изменяли себе. Но по большему счету никто ими не интересовался. То, что между ними было, их, казалось, устраивало, и если они выглядели печальными, то не больше, чем любой другой человек в этом грустном и непонятном мире.


End file.
